The present invention relates generally to fluid processing centrifuge designs that include a rotor that is positioned inside a housing and constructed for high speed rotation relative to the housing. Various designs are known for the interior configuration of the rotor and various designs are known for the interfaces between the rotor assembly and the housing. A fluid inlet and fluid passageway directed into the rotor assembly delivers the fluid to be processed. A fluid outlet or drain delivers processed fluid to a downstream location. The typical fluid for filtration centrifuges of the type disclosed herein is oil and the centrifuge operates so as to separate out of the oil heavier particulate matter.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a housing or canister design that permits access to the rotor assembly from either the top of the canister or from the bottom of the canister. This means that the rotor assembly and the interior of the canister are serviceable from either or both the top open end of the canister and the bottom open end of the canister. This in turn decreases any serviceability constraints that might otherwise exist in more confined or restricted applications.
There are some applications for a fluid processing (filtration) centrifuge, such as in some buses and trucks, where access to the centrifuge may not be available from the top of the canister. The present invention enables end users and those responsible for servicing of the centrifuge to be able to service the centrifuge from either end direction (top or bottom) depending on the engine platform and any particular needs or constraints.
Other features of the present invention include a novel bottom cap design and provisions for an oil inlet passage through a mounting structure and through a portion of either the bottom cap or top cap used to close off the open ended canister. The design of the bottom cap serves multiple functions, including sealing closed the open end of the canister, providing for an oil inlet path to the interior of the rotor, and provisions for a drain for the processed oil. Removal of the top cap and bottom cap from the canister provides access from either or both ends to the interior of the canister and the rotor assembly. The structure of the present invention is suitable for both engine-mount products/applications and remote-mount products/applications.